


“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

by FanficIsLove



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, M/M, MIGHT BE TRIGGERING, Please don't read if you can be triggered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>here's a joshler fic because i love them.</p><p>DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

Tyler couldn't help it. He couldn't help his depression in its waves as it came and went. He couldn't help screwing things up for everyone. He couldn't help anyone. If he was honest, he couldn't see a reason for him to be alive anymore. It wasn't like Jenna or Josh would miss him if he killed himself. It wasn't as if they genuinely liked him anyways. Plus, he would stop being bothered by Blurry. So what was there to lose? 

He sat in the freezing bathroom of the hotel he and Josh were staying at for their tour. They had gotten separate rooms so they both had their own spaces to get ready in before they had to go to the shows; a fact Tyler was very grateful for at this moment. In his uncontrollably shaking hands, he held an iron blade. It was covered almost completely in a fresh crimson and the new scars on his wrists were painting the tiles he sat on as it poured on to the floor. He was pretty sure the white would be stained, but he didn't care. If it was going to happen tonight, none of it mattered. Making to cut again near the bend of his elbow, he couldn't hear the door to his main room swing open over his weak sobs. Upon hearing Josh' voice calling his name, his eyes went straight to the lock of the door. Damn it, he had forgotten to lock it! Hastily jumping up to turn it, he dropped his blade onto the floor and it clattered, echoing through the bathroom. Footsteps raced to the bathroom from outside and, before Tyler could make it, the door swung open. 

From it came a disheveled Josh wearing the look of utmost fear. Taking in the sight before him: his best friend sat on the edge of the bathtub, a sharp blade laying on the floor covered in the same blood that dripped from Tyler's bare wrists, his friend's whole body trembling with tears rolling down his cheeks. After he processed what was happening, he dropped to his knees beside Tyler and applied pressure to his open wounds.

"Tyler, you should have come to find me..." He shook his head, feeling guilty that he didn't come to find Tyler earlier.  
Tyler's weak arms quivered in his strong grasp, "I'm sorry..." His voice wavered as he spoke.  
"Shh, it's not your fault." Josh reassured him, still keeping his hold on Tyler's wrists, "Was it him?"  
The simple words seemed to send an electric shock wave through Tyler's body before he gulped and nodded slowly in response.  
Understanding what had happened, Josh needed nothing more. He released Tyler's arms and pulled him in gently for a tight, meaningful hug. The two sat there for a few minutes in silence before Josh tilted his head to the right and whispered, “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

Pulling apart, Josh held either side of Tyler's face to look him in the eyes. Something about them seemed different, almost intimate. Inside Tyler's dark eyes, he saw something he wished so badly he didn't; he saw deep damage and desperation for something - anything - to show him he was going to be okay. Josh wanted nothing more than to rid his friend's eyes of the burden and see joy take its place once more. Something washed over Josh and he felt a need to kiss Tyler. To kiss him into oblivion - to kiss him until he felt no pain. And so he did.

Placing his lips onto Tyler's like he was as fragile as a newborn baby, he felt cold hands pull at his coral hair, pulling him in more desperately. He felt Tyler needed this - that he needed this. Something in his core told him that he needed this - needed Tyler - more than he needed air. And, in that moment, he would have believed it.

When Tyler pulled away reluctantly, they sat quietly. No words needed to be said between the two of them. And as Josh looked as Tyler's face pulled back into a tight, leathery smile, he couldn't think of anything more perfect.


End file.
